lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
God Dog (Arc)
Summary * The God Dogs attack Burn Knuckles for injuring Jin Jang * Johan's gang betrays him and he is disqualified as Gun's successor * The former God Dogs join Big Deal Plot Chapter 199 Daniel returns to school and is hassled by fans again. Jay attempts to save him but he is swept in the tide. In the end they are saved by the Burn Knuckles who ward off fans with their unpopularity. As Daniel returns to the fashion department he is greeted warmly by his classmates. He spies Jiho's empty desk and wonders if he can return to normal. Logan returns to harass Zoe and Vasco and Zack stand up for her. Daniel tells Logan to keep his promise and he is shocked that he knows about the fight. He leaves in a rage but keeps his promise to leave Zoe alone. In a karaoke place Mary and Vin are playing a claw machine game when they are approached by Ivan Park. Other members of J High find themselves surrounded by God Dogs. Chapter 200 The God Dogs begin looking for the Burn Knuckles, and spray paint students who are cleared. Damon Goh of Burn Knuckles spots them and orders them to stop, but the God Dogs laugh at him. Vin and Mary are hanging out a karaoke place when they are approached by Ivan Park. Vin insults Ivan by saying he hates ugly people, and Ivan states they will get along just fine since he hates handsome ones. Vin attacks Ivan but Ivan flips away and smashes Vin into the claw machine. He tries to take off Vin's glasses using the machine but stops when Mary smashes the lights off. Vin gets up under the cover of the darkness and prepares to fight. Chapter 201 Ivan lunges at Vin but misses him. He tries to spin land but is caught by Vin, who floors him. Ivan removes his clothes to reveal a wrestling uniform, and Mary is thankful she turned out the lights. Jace finds Damon in an alley and Damon tells him to spare his yellow duck, which Jace promptly chucks in the air. He runs into Mark Sa of the God Dogs and wonders what to do, since Vasco isn't responding to his calls. Logan is at a karaoke place with the animation department when he notices a body pillow that resembles Zoe. He punches it in a rage and begins to cry about his heartbreak, but eventually warms up to the pillow. As he is carrying it back to the room he is stopped by Hope Park, who smashes him into the room. The animation department is stunned to see Logan laying on the ground. Chapter 202 Jace and the sophomore Burn Knuckles are bloodied from the fight. Mark Sa attempts to call Vasco and Jace says they won't fight until Vasco gives the call. Logan is intimidated by Hope, who is a lot bigger than him. He overwhelms Logan and slams him on the ground, causing Jay-Gal to panic. The God Dogs make fun of the animation department and try to step on the body pillow, but Logan places his arm there. Hope kicks off the band-aid and Logan begins to cry. He stands to fight and tells Hope not to disrespect the animation department to cover his embarrassment. Chapter 203 Leonn Lee has started working at a gas station because she wants to be close to Vasco. She has to dress like a girl for her job to attract customers, so Vasco doesn't recognize her yet. At the karaoke place the animation department is touched by Logan's dedication towards them. Hope Park is a fighter who relies on his strength, so having Logan beat him is unacceptable. He tries to rush Logan but Logan uses his jiujitsu skills to slip past and hold him in a lock. As he passes out he fears that Johan will have to fight a monster. Back at the gas station Vasco is surrounded by God Dogs, who ask him to wash his car. Vasco agrees to the task, unaware of the implications. Johan arrives after Jin Jang and asks where to find Vasco. Chapter 204 Ivan Park is surprised to see he is losing to Vin. He tries to tackle him but gets caught in Vin's scissor kick move. Ivan notices Vin's eyes and Vin gets triggered and breaks his legs. Mary is angry at Vin for fighting dirty and leaves him. As Vin is leaving he runs into Logan, and they go to find Johan. In the gas station, Johan starts fighting Vasco. Chapter 205 Johan is surprised to see Vasco won't fight back against him. Vasco explains that he is only fighting to protect his friends, because power exists to protect others. Johan is triggered at this response and beats him viciously, but Vasco doesn't budge. He is angry that he cannot win against Vasco and decides to leave. Jin begins beating Vasco to keep him quiet and doesn't stop until Johan glares at him. Johan confirms that people only listen to power, and walks away fuming. Jin buys gas and orders Vasco to drink it, using the other Burn Knuckles as hostages. Vasco looks to his peers then opens his mouth, but is stopped by Leonn Lee. Leonn brings the first year Burn Knuckles and shouts that they are not worthy if they cannot protect Vasco. Vasco is moved and realizes he doesn't have to fight on his own. He tells the Burn Knuckles they can begin fighting back, and Jace assembles the sophomores to beat the God Dogs. Chapter 206 The Burn Knuckles quickly recover and mow down the God Dogs. Jace knocks out Mark Sa, who assumed he was the weakest due to his status as an analyst. Jin Jang quickly surrenders to Vasco but he rejects his apology and tells him to stand up for his beating. He thanks Leonn for calling the rest of the crew, as he learned to rely on others. Zack leaves the boxing ring and remembers a conversation with his coach. His advice was that Zack stop fighting with emotion, and that was the only way to beat his opponents. Zack remembers the coldness Johan showed him during their last fight and wonders if he can fight like that. He returns to the ring to find Scott Kwon waiting for him. Scott harasses him and asks about Vasco, but he ignores him and starts training. When Scott hits Zack and he does not respond, the coach gives him his gloves, congratulating Zack on controlling himself. Zack puts them on and tells Scott to come to the ring. Chapter 207 Zack begins fighting Scott Kwon and is way too fast for him. As he is backed into a corner he uses his fast lower body to speed past and knock out Scott. As Zack is leaving he mentions he is going to see a friend. Elsewhere on a park bench Johan is conflicted about Vasco's words. He is torn between his old self who was loved and his current self who is powerful. When Daniel approaches him he asks if they are still friends. Zack is running when he comes across Scott, who wants a rematch. He refuses because they are not in a match, but when Scott is persistent he beats him and his gang. Scott recognizes Zack as second place in the middle school boxing match, and mentions that the first place winner is his leader, Johan Seong. Elsewhere, Johan asks Daniel to join to God Dogs. Chapter 208 Crystal is walking by the hair salon when she spots Eli with his daughter. Eli is worried she will judge him but she is pleased he is taking responsibility. He is reminded of Heather and asks if Crystal would be willing to watch Yenna while he works. Crystal happily agrees, but is robbed by God Dogs in the bathroom. Eli races to Crystal's aid and ruins the hair of Dominic Min, who chases him angrily. When Dominic finds out Eli is a father he begins harassing him, and brings a cigarette close to Yenna. Eli smashes his face in the wall and warns him to stay away from his daughter before beating all the God Dogs in the room. Elsewhere, Goo and Gun discuss Gun's successors. Gun is worried about Johan because Johan doesn't have much experience leading a gang, unlike Jake. Goo asks if he is still hung up on his previous successor, Eli Jang. Crystal is amazed at Eli's fighting skill but Eli grows sad, believing he will never be more than a thug. Johan explains to Daniel that he sees a lot of himself in Daniel. He offers him a position in God Dog, telling him together they can earn a lot of money. He goes to find the OBs but they are brought to him by Vin, Logan and Vasco in comatose state. The three of them are angry at Johan and decide to fight him. Chapter 209 All the guys stand facing each other, not knowing what to do. Vasco states he will punish them all and they begin fighting each other. Johan interrupts the fight by hitting them all, then tells Daniel to join him. He tells Daniel that money is power, and asks if he has something he wants to protect. A large amount of God Dogs appear behind him, and Logan and Vin team up to fight them. Vasco attacks Johan and Johan counters with Vasco's own kick. He tries to punch Vasco but his fist is caught by Daniel. Daniel rejects Johan's offer and tells him he looks unstable. He explains that power is useless if you lose what you are trying to protect, because that would leave you all alone. Vasco stands by Daniel and the rest of the Burn Knuckles appear to back him up. Daniel asks Johan to stop the fighting and send his gang home. Johan laughs at Daniel and attacks him, simultaneously holding his friends back. He tells Daniel without power he can't protect anything, and tells his men to fight the Burn Knuckles. He is hit in the head with a baseball bat by Jin and collapses on the floor. Daniel is shocked as the God Dogs laugh that they waited this long just to attack Johan. Chapter 210 Johan is disoriented from the betrayal. He asks his crew why betrayed him, and Jin explains that they never liked him to start with. They only put up with Johan to get revenge on the Burn Knuckles and now they didn't need him anymore. They decide to break his arms to cripple him, but he gets up quickly. Johan decides to destroy the God Dogs and the Burn Knuckles and make a new crew. As Johan fights the God Dogs, Vasco feels pity for Johan. Daniel attempts to help him but Vasco holds him back, claiming he doesn't deserve it. Gun shows up as Johan is about to beat Jin and tells him that he is disqualified for his poor leadership. Johan begs Gun to reconsider but Gun refuses to, telling Johan he had his chance. As Johan starts crying for his mother Gun warns him not turn out like Jake. Johan becomes desperate and decides to fight Gun, and Gun removes his glasses. Chapter 211 Logan and Vin realize they have no reason to be there anymore, but stay to watch the fight. Johan lunges at Gun and begins remembering pieces of his past. After Johan's mother was taken to rehabilitation he visited her and learned she needed a cornea surgery. He dropped out of school and began stealing expensive shoes from street thugs and reselling them for money. He was approached by Gun in an alleyway, and Gun offered him a position as a head of a crew. Johan took the job and took over Jin Jang's old crew to earn money for Gun. When Johan collected enough money he went to a doctor but learned that his mother was at the bottom of a waiting list. He begged Gun to move her up the list and Gun gave him the task of uniting the four crews. During the fight Gun notices how much Johan has improved. He can fast enough to hit Gun, and does so multiple times. He is powerful and very skilled, but it is not enough to beat Gun. Gun states that Johan's only weakness is that he is physically weak, and to prove this he knocks him to the ground with a one punch. As Johan begins to cry, Gun comments on how sad it is that nobody is willing to help him. He prepares to remove his teeth as punishment but is pushed out the way by Zack. He asks if Johan is okay and Johan stops crying. Gun asks Zack who he is and Zack calls himself Johan's friend. Chapter 212 (Finale) Zack asks if Gun bullied Johan and Johan is too shocked to reply. Zack attacks Gun and Gun is impressed by his speed and determination. He tries to kick Zack but is stopped by Vasco, who carries a muay thai stance. Daniel attacks Gun with his own moves, and Gun realizes Daniel is just as talented as Johan. He offers a position to Daniel, but he refuses and declares he will destroy the four crews. Vasco agrees to help, and Gun is impressed by Vasco's leadership and Daniel's natural talent. He offers a position to Zack but Zack sticks up his middle finger, claiming he was too emotional when they fought and he wants a rematch. Gun is pleased with their teamwork and leaves them, saying "ganbare". Zack turns to talk to Johan but he has disappeared again. The only sign he was there is his broken wish bracelet in the sand. In the epilogue, Goo and Gun visit a restaurant. Goo is berating Gun for getting the car seats wet. He is disappointed Gun failed Johan and asks how he can't keep his successors in line. Seonong spills the food on Gun on accident, and Gun prepares to beat him. Brekdak races to save Seonong and Gun recognizes him. Chapter 213 (Epilogue) Gun is awed by Brekdak and asks for an autograph, asking to be his student. Brekdak smiles that he already has a student (Vasco). Goo and Seonong have no idea what is going on. Cookie 1 is the store owners deciding not to report the damages caused by the God Dog vs. J High fight. Their employees are confused why, and it turns out Jay paid them all not to tell. Cookie 2 is Jake deciding to accept Jin's offer to combine God Dogs and Big Deal. They are low on funds, and Jin is good at earning money. Jake is trying to decide who to pick to succeed him when he spots Jiho. He is disappointed, and claims there is no good talent to choose from. Later, the students of J High write down their goals for their futures. Gordon Park is upset that his department is made of delinquents and idiots. The principal warns him to turn his department around, and he develops a grudge against Vasco, leader of the architecture students. Category:Plot